1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have various advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and have been widely used in for example liquid crystal televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens, taking a leading position in the flat panel display field.
Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display panel is not luminous itself and must refract out light from the backlight module to generate an image. A conventional liquid crystal display panel is commonly made up of an array substrate, a color filter substrate laminated to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate is provided with a lower polarizer attached thereto and the color filter substrate is provided with an upper polarizer attached thereto. The polarizers are optic films that are formed by laminating multiple layers of polymeric materials and have a function for generating polarized light, an effect being to convert natural light having no polarization into polarized light to realize transmission and blocking of optic paths thereby achieving a purpose of displaying.
For liquid crystal display devices that are currently available, theoretically, light transmission of the upper and lower polarizers for backlighting is less than 50%, so that when light passes through structures of a liquid crystal panel, such as electrode layers, the color filter layer, the liquid crystal layer, and glass substrates, the displaying brightness that an observer may actually perceive is less than 10% of the illumination brightness emitting from the backlight source. Transmission rate of light and utilization of the backlight source are extremely low.
Similar to quantum dots (QDs), quantum rods (QRs) are of a size of nanometer scale. Due to quantum confinement of electrons and holes, a continuous energy band structure is changed into a discrete energy level structure exhibiting molecular characteristics and fluorescence is generated when excited. By varying the size of the quantum rod, different ranges of wavelength of light can be excited and generated. The characteristic of the quantum rod that emits polarized light when excited is a very important feature thereof. The quantum rod is a semiconductor material of nanometer scale and has a shape that is a one-dimensional structure. Due to high internal quantum efficiency, light from a backlight source can be greatly converted into polarized light. By adjusting an orienting direction of a long axis of the quantum rod, the polarized light generated by exciting the quantum rod can easily pass through a transmission axis of a polarizer arranged in a liquid crystal panel.
Normal vapor deposition is to arrange an evaporation source to be perpendicular to a surface of a substrate, meaning vapor deposition is conducted in a normal direction of the substrate. Inclined vapor deposition is an operation that performs vapor deposition by arranging an inorganic material, such as silicon nitride (SiOx), in a direction that defines a predetermined angle with respect to a normal direction of a substrate. Referring to FIG. 1, a substrate 100 is positioned vertically and an inorganic evaporation source 200 is arranged at a downward inclined site so that an evaporation beam and a surface of the substrate 100 form therebetween an included angle 8, the included angle being the evaporation angle. Referring to FIG. 2, the inclined vapor deposition allow for formation of multiple orientation films 300 arranged as inclined grooves. By controlling the evaporation angle, the alignment direction achieved with the orientation films so formed. As shown in FIG. 3, when the evaporation angle is in the range of 20-45 degrees, parallel alignment can be achieved.